Une Paire pour Noël
by Shiro'Akuma-513z
Summary: À Poudlard, c'est noël, et une chose réunit tout le monde, découvre des couples et rassemble des familles. Vous l'aurez compris, c'est noël. Mais pas que... Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Venez lire ! Joyeux Noël 2016 !
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir, et bonne nuit à tous !_

 _Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et posa ses orbes émeraudes sur un petit paquet, enrobé de papier doré, se trouvant au pied de son lit.

Il se demanda brièvement qui avait bien pu poser ça là quand il nota être seul dans le dortoir.

Il ouvrit alors le paquet, défaisant soigneusement le ruban bleu qui l'entourait et enlevant avec douceur l'emballage brillant.

Tombant sur une petite boîte en bois, il l'ouvrit avec prudence. Le contenu le fit sourire. Un sourire doux, comme peu de personnes pouvaient attester en avoir déjà vu un sur ses lèvres.

Le Gryffondor eut alors, dans un léger éclat de rire, une étincelle dans le regard, et fonça dans la grande salle, son cadeau enfilé.

.

Ce matin là était parfaitement normal, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

Pour le vieux monsieur qu'il était, recevoir des présents n'était plus ce qui égayait ses Noëls, mais plus le fait de se tenir prêt des êtres chers à son cœur.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il aperçu le paquet, grossièrement emballé dans un papier bleu clair, il fut surpris. Il l'ouvrit alors, avec une certaine révérence, et le contenu fit naître un air de joie pure sur son visage.

Qui l'aurait cru ? Sûrement pas lui. Mais Merlin qu'il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. C'est alors, son cadeau en place, qu'il prit le chemin de la grande salle.

.

Elle n'était pas une jeune fille attachée aux choses matérielles. Son cœur et son esprit ne savaient apprécier que peu de choses, et ces choses là n'en faisaient pas réellement partie.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle aperçut un éclair blanc nacré dans son champ de vision, la petite boîte, sur un rebord de fenêtre, attira son attention.

La Lune, dessinée maladroitement sur le dessus, ne laissait aucune question transparaître quant à l'identité de destinataire. Troublée, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds ouvrit le paquet, non sans une certaine crainte, et en découvrit... ce qui lui plaisait le plus.

Au nombre de deux, son cadeau dessina un air doux et rêveur sur son visage, qui ne s'en départissait jamais, sans oublier deux petits éclairs de malice, présents dans les perles océanes de la Serdaigle.

.

Les abysses insondables qui lui servaient d'yeux s'ouvrirent sur un plafond beige, loin de l'image lugubre qu'on lui attribuait si facilement.

Un soupir las quitta ses lèvres. Il n'en avait cure, ne recevoir aucun cadeau en cette période de fête ne le dérangeait pas. Il en avait l'habitude.

Ses cheveux mi-longs repoussés en arrière, il se servit une tasse de thé et la sirota longuement. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire, après tout ? Alors pourquoi avait-il ce pincement au cœur, après toutes ces années ? Il ne le savait pas.

Sortant de ses appartements pour se rendre à la grande salle, il buta dans un paquet qui, dans un bruit étouffé, alla buter contre le mur en face de lui.

Se figeant dans le couloir, il se pencha et le ramassa. Le paquet, entouré de papier sombre comme la nuit, avait une forme très aléatoire. Dans le plus grand calme abasourdi, il l'ouvrit.

En en découvrant le contenu, il se figea de stupeur. Pourquoi cela lui faisait t-il plaisir à ce point ?!

.

Ses cheveux blonds parfaitement peignés, il sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Puis, noblement, il alla s'affaler sans aucune grâce dans le fauteuil de la salle commune qu'il s'était auto-attribué. Ses yeux bleu glace scrutèrent les alentours, espérant voir une lettre qui lui était adressée, en vain.

Soupirant, il amorça un mouvement pour se lever, quand il se rendit compte que quelque chose était écrasée par son noble postérieur.

L'attrapant, il regarda le paquet avec attention : entouré de papier rouge, un dragon gris foncé le regardait fixement, sagement dessiné sur l'enrobage.

Élevant un sourcil perplexe, il l'enleva et découvrit, une rougeur soudaine aux joues, ce qui n'aurait pas pu le gêner autant que lui faire plus plaisir.


	2. Chapter 2

Courant dans les couloirs comme un rhinocéros asthmatique, il faillit renverser quelqu'un. Ne prêtant aucunement attention aux remontrances du Serpentard bousculé, il entra comme une furie dans la grande salle.

-Severus ! Hurla t-il, avant de se jeter dans les bras de celui qui venait de se retourner, surpris par le beuglement du brun.

Le professeur le réceptionna donc, non sans une certaine grimace quant à la révélation quelque peu brutale de leur relation.

Dégainant sa main droite, le garçon, avec un sourire en coin, remonta son pantalon, laissant son homme apercevoir ses chevilles.

-Tu vois ? Demanda t-il, son sourire toujours énervant plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Quoi donc ? Reprit le Serpentard, essayant de faire abstraction des deux cents regards posés sur eux.

-Je porte ton cadeau ! Déclara le Gryffondor, tout content de lui.

Et en effet, à ses pieds, une magnifique paire de chaussettes carmine du plus bel effet témoignait de son amour.

Amour bien vite représenté et montré clairement à tous, grâce au magnifique french kiss que s'offrirent les deux lovers.

Sous les yeux ébahis et dégoûtés d'un certain Serpentard blond.

.

Voyant son protégé courir comme un dératé dans les couloirs, Albus pensa, très justement : "Ah, la fougue de la jeunesse !", avant de rire tout seul, tel un père noël légèrement aliéné.

Passant à côté d'un jeune blond, il le salua, et continua son chemin sans plus y penser.

Après moults détours sans but précis, il entra dans la grande salle, remarquant à peine l'ambiance choquée y régnant, et alla s'asseoir à sa place de directeur.

La directrice des lions, à ses côtés, lui jeta un regard en coin, avant de se rendre compte qu'il semblait avoir l'acuité d'un junkie après la plus grosse cuite de sa vie.

Alors, soupirant, elle tenta d'amorcer une discussion :

-Bonne matinée, Albus ?

Celui-ci sourit, l'air heureux, et acquiesça, vraiment très content.

-Il se trouve que ce matin, j'ai eu l'une des meilleures surprises de ma longue vie.

Très surprise, Minerva demanda plus de précisions, mais il se leva et quitta sa place. Suivant des yeux le trajet de son patron, elle le vit s'approcher d'un homme à la carrure impressionnante, à l'air gêné et aux yeux bleus pétillants.

Souriant avec douceur, elle se replongea dans son assiette.

-Comment vas-tu, Aberforth ?

-...Très bien. Et toi ?

-Les chaussettes en laine sont parfaites. Merci !

Son frère rougit légèrement et ils sortirent discuter plus en privé, un éclair violet-rose doré illuminant les pas du directeur.

.

Les baisers en chaîne de la grande salle ne gênaient pas la jeune Serdaigle, que seule son assiette occuppait.

Le simple : "-Tu vois, Ronald, je te l'avais bien dit que c'est avec lui qu'il finirait !" de Hermione l'avait bien fait sourire, avant que l'air constipé du roux ne provoque un discret rire chez la jeune fille.

Elle ne pensait plus à rien depuis quelques instants quand le souvenir de l'évènement de la matinée se rappela à elle. Un sourire plus que doux se fraya un passage sur ses lèvres.

Deux têtes rousses apparurent alors dans son champs de vision.

-Alors, princesse de la lune, bien dormi ? Commença le premier.

-Le réveil fut particulièrement plaisant. Répondit-elle doucement.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi cela ? Demanda le second pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient en face d'elle.

-Deux feux follets m'ont rendus follement folle d'eux, ce matin, grâce au plus merveilleux des cadeaux de noël...

Se souriant mutuellement, les jumeaux se dirent :

-Et bien, Gred, je pense que nous devons montrer à ces diablotins qu'on ne touche pas impunément à notre princesse.

-Absolument, Forge, j'allais émettre la même idée.

Et, par dessus une table qui n'avait rien demandé, ils embrassèrent chacun leur tour une Luna ravie, tandis que sous la même pauvre table se tenaient des chaussettes vertes, preuves d'un noël plein d'amour.

.

Stoppant le French Kiss amoureux qu'ils échangeaient depuis trop longtemps, d'après leurs poumons vides, Severus plongea ses yeux dans la forêt qu'étaient les yeux de son âme-soeur.

-Harry, puis-je savoir ce qu'est ceci ? Demanda le sombre professeur en montrant la paire noire qu'il tenait maintenant dans la main.

-Une...paire de chaussettes batman ? Proposa le garçon sans même regarder, grognant de désappointement face à l'arrêt de l'échange de salive.

-Exactement. Soupira le maître des potions, avant de s'asseoir sur le banc des Gryffondors, où l'emmena de force le petit brun.

Certes, la tête apoplexée de l'ami roux valait son pesant en chocolat, mais sa fierté venait d'en prendre un coup. Sans oublier sa réputation réduite à néant.

Alors qu'il essayait de ré-embrasser son professeur, ce dernier demanda, s'attirant un regard noir :

-Mais donc ?

-Et bien, les grands esprits se rencontrent !

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Encore.

.

Quand il faillit se ramasser la tronche par terre, la faute à un stupide Gryffondor, il l'arrosa de mots pas si doux que ça mais d'un langage assez fleuri.

Puis, il vit passer près de lui le directeur, et décréta que, définitivement, Dumbledore était un malade mental.

Après s'être dit que cette école craignait, il se rappela de son cadeau, et son visage s'échauffa.

Comment un cadeau aussi banal pouvait-il réchauffer son coeur de cette manière ?! Et surtout, pourquoi lui avait-il offert ça ?!

Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas.

Mais alors qu'il allait aller s'asseoir à sa table, et affronter les yeux bleus qui hantaient son esprit, il tomba nez à nez avec son parrain et le stupide Gryffondor. QUI S'EMBRASSAIENT ! Ils se roulaient la pelle du siècle, en plein milieu de la grande salle.

...Normal.

Ouvrant la bouche et la refermant, manquant d'air comme un poisson arthrosé, il resta là, figé, bloquant l'entrée, les yeux grands ouverts, manquant de s'étouffer dans sa salive.

C'est alors qu'il se sentit tiré sur le côté et assis de force sur un banc. Quand son regard plongea dans les yeux bleu de son vis à vis et qu'il se rendit compte de qui était la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui, il se figea une nouvelle fois.

Soupirant, Theodore déclara :

-Draco, va falloir que tu débeugue, un moment... et si tu me disais ce que tu penses de mon cadeau ?

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, le Serpentard attendit une réponse. Qui ne vint pas, évidemment.

Au lieu de cela, Draco tenta subrepticement une fuite. Qui ne réussit, on ne sait trop comment, qu'à le bloquer contre un mur, le visage de Theodore à quelques centimètres du sien.

Déglutissant, le prince de Serpentard arbora sa plus belle couleur tomate.

Personne ne sut qui amorça le premier mouvement, mais ils rejoignirent le groupe de ceux qui s'embrassaient à noël.

Et aux pieds du Malfoy, une magnifique paire de chaussettes orangée brillait légèrement, et seul lui avait connaissance des petits coeurs rose pâles qui s'y trouvaient.

.

Un seul cadeau unit Poudlard, réunit les familles, réunit les couples, réunit les amis, et c'est tout ce qui compte, en cette période de fête.

Quels que soient les âges et les maisons, le plus beau cadeau à faire, c'est... une paire de chaussettes ?

* * *

 _J'espère que ce petit cadeau de noël vous a plu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez autant aimé le lire !_

 _Spéciale dedicace au petit lion à qui je dédie cette romance en chaussettes !_

 _Joyeux Noël !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


End file.
